The Wonderful Moments of Zevie
by jellybean96
Summary: Just a simple collection of unrelated Zevie one-shots. Unless i say otherwise. Some will feature the other characters, some will solely contain Zevie. Have an idea? Leave a review, or PM me.
1. Ice Cream

**Hello everyone! So, this is the first installment of the Zevie one-shots. This first prompt I found on a website of one-worded writing prompts. As soon as I saw it, I immediately knew what to write about. So, hope you enjoy. The prompt is: Ice Cream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTR or F.R.I.E.N.D.S. **

*Stevie's POV*

I didn't want to believe that any of it was true. My world has been completely shattered to pieces, like someone smashing a mirror to shards with a sledge hammer. It is all because of Justin Cole. That name is now like poison on my lips, even in my head. He is now like the devil to me. For the longest time, I have had a crush on him. That all changed yesterday, Friday, at school. After band practice, everyone had already left and I was waiting on Zander so he could drive me home like he always does every day after practice.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey Z!" I say, "I'll wait by your car, you're taking too long."

"Come on," he replies, "I'm almost done."

"I don't care. I'm gonna go wait. See ya." I pick up my schoolbag off of the couch, putting the strap over my shoulder, and then proceed to walk out of the band room. I head down the hallway and then stop at my locker for a moment. I put the combination in the lock and open the door to retrieve the textbook I need so that I can study for a test I have in history class on Monday. I pull the textbook out, close my locker, and lock it once more. I turn back around to head towards and continue through the courtyard; that is how you go to get to the student parking lot, which is where Zander's truck is located. As I walk into the courtyard, my feet, heart, and breathing stop. There before me, is Justin Cole, standing with some blonde practically flirting as bad as Zander. Then he leans in and kisses her. I can't believe it. I mean, I know that we aren't dating or anything, but from the way that he has been flirting with me, I thought that we had something. But apparently I thought wrong. I turn, completely shocked, and see Zander standing a few feet away staring at me.

"Stevie," he says, before I drop my stuff onto the ground and run to him wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug, burying my face in his shirt.

"Just hold me." I then feel his arms wrap around my waist tightly. We stand there for a moment, just holding each other, before I pull back and look at Zander, tears streaming down my face.

"Do you still need a ride home?" he asks me, his hands on my shoulders.

I shake my head, "I think I'm just gonna walk. See ya on Monday okay?"

"Okay." I give him a small smile, pick up my school bag and text book off of the floor and walk towards the front doors of the school to head home.

*END FLASHBACK*

That was yesterday. And now, here I am. Sitting on my bed, under my covers, in an old t-shirt and baggy sweats, moping around, while listening to the sad songs playlist I have on my iPod. Kacey has already tried to text and call me about a million times, but I just ignore her, not really wanting to know what she has to say about the situation.

"Hey you!" I look up to see my best friend Zander Robbins standing in the doorway to my bedroom with a brown paper bag in his hands and a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him as he enters the room and shuts the door behind him. He walks to my desk and places the bag on it, while shutting off my iPod. He then comes over to me on my bed and sits down on the edge of it.

"I'm your best friend. Who saw you get completely crushed by a guy who you thought liked you. What do you think I'm doing here?" I just look at him. "I'm here to wallow with you," he stands up and walks to the bag that he brought with him, reaching his hand inside, "Now, I read online that these are the perfect things to help with heartbreak. I had to resort to the internet because I myself have never known heartbreak, and I'm not a girl." That makes me smile and laugh on the inside. "The complete series of _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._, don't ask me how I have it; and your favorite ice cream."

I sit up with wide eyes, "you brought me Double Triple Chocolate Chunk? The one with cherries in it?!"

He nods his head, "oh yes I did." I smile at his excitement. "I bought one for each of us, plus I brought spoons."

"You're the best Z. Now bring me the ice cream and put the show in."

"Alright, alright." He walks over to the DVD player I have in my room and slips in the first disc of the first season, then he grabs both containers of ice cream and lays down next to me on my bed. "You ready?" he asks me. I nod my head, tearing the lid off of my ice cream container and dive in. He selects PLAY ALL on the main menu screen, then grabs his own container of ice cream and dives in.

And that's how we stayed well into the night. We just sat there on my bed, eating ice cream until it ran out, and watching _F.R.I.E.N.D.S. _Luckily it wasn't a school night because we were up until after 2 in the morning. Zander ended up staying over like it was no big deal, because he had done it countless other times when he was over too late. He really was my best friend. He knew what would cheer me up and what to say, or what not to say. I honestly couldn't ask for anything better.

**Well, I truly hope that you guys liked that first chapter. I certainly do. And is it just me, or do you guys want a cute scene in the hallway like that between Zevie on the show? Cause I really do. It would be amazing. **

**Anyway, if you have any other prompt ideas, give 'em to me. They can be one-word, a phrase, a name, a place, a song, etc. Anything. (Although, if it is a song, please no cuss words. Thank you!)**

**Now, I will leave you to review this story! Thanks again! **

**Jellybean96 :)**


	2. The Truth Behind Lady

**Hello loves! I'm back! With another installment of The Wonderful Moments of Zevie! **

**This one-shot came about because at the end of Love Story, Zander and Kacey get closure, but not Stevie and Zander. It infuriates me. So, I wrote this. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**One quick thing: So, every Sunday, Lulu Antariksa does a #sharethelovesunday thing where she gives shout outs. Well, this morning when I woke up, I found out that I was one of the people from yesterday! She did them later in the day at 11 PM so I didn't find it till the this morning! But I was super happy! Gah! (My twitter name is Gillybean729. Feel free to follow me if you want. If I get enough people from here to follow me, I'll give updates once in a while for my stories)**

**Now go read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Moxie Morris or the Music Scene. **

"And we're back in 5…4…3…2…" The producer of the show holds up one finger and then points at the people on the set, signaling it is now their time.

"Hello, and welcome back to the Music Scene. I'm Moxie Morris and here with us, we have the biggest sensation around the world, Gravity 5." The audience cheers as the band waves to them. The order of the seating is Moxie, Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, Stevie and Zander. "So, thank you guys for coming out today to talk with us."

"No problem," Kacey replies, "we were really happy when you invited us."

"Excellent. So first, let's talk about the band, how did you guys form Gravity 5?"

"Well," Stevie speaks up, "it was originally just Kevin, Nelson, and I. We'd been good friends for years and were always just messing around with instruments and stuff. We never really called ourselves a band at that point. Zander was new to the school and he and I had most of our classes together. Our friendship was instant. When I found out that he played music too, I asked him if he wanted to jam with us. We all clicked. So, Gravity 4 was born. Then when Kacey, who used to be a Perf, fell from grace, Zander invited her to be our lead singer. At first I wasn't too happy about it, but eventually we became pretty good friends. So, we changed the name to Gravity 5 and we've been playing together ever since. Even after graduating last year. We're still going strong."

"Wow," Moxie says, completely amazed. "That is a very interesting story. One quick question for those who may not know, what exactly is a Perf?"

"A Perf," Kacey answers, "is the abbreviation for Perfect. They are the girls in school who think they are the coolest, hottest, most talented girls in school."

"And you used to be one of them. Until you got braces and glasses." Stevie reminds her smirking slightly.

"Yes, Stevie. I know. No need to remind me."

"And so you aren't a Perf anymore?" Moxie asks.

"She isn't officially," Zander speaks up, "but sometimes, she still acts like she's Queen of the Perfs again. But it's all good. We remind her who she is, and then we all," he holds his hand out, followed by the rest of the band, "Hold It Down." They speak together doing their hand shake, if you could call it that. The crowd cheers once more.

"This is some really great stuff. Now, let's talk about your music. Where do you come up with all of your amazing songs?" Kacey, Kevin and Nelson all turn their heads and point towards Zander and Stevie.

"Well," Stevie sighs, "I guess the secret is out. Yes, Zander and I are the main songwriters for the band. Although every once in a while, one of us will write a song by ourselves and then that song gets picked to be performed. Sometimes though, it's just a random song that we can't really play as a band."

"Yeah," Zander adds in, "but most of the songs we sing, Stevie and I write together. I don't think we ever designated us as the official songwriters, it just always sort of happened that way."

"Amazing. Now Stevie, you mentioned that there is sometimes a song written that you guys can't play as a band."

"Yeah," Stevie replies, "there's been a few. It's not that we aren't _able_ to play them, it's more of the fact that they aren't meant to be played as a band, or they don't really work for our bands image, I guess you could say."

"But one of the songs," Nelson chimes in, "that was the funniest day ever."

Stevie looks at him knowing where it is going. "Don't you dare." She says quietly.

"The song is called, 'Lady,'" Kevin finishes for Nelson.

"I don't understand, how is this funny?"

"Well," Zander says, sitting forward slightly in his seat, "let me explain. I had been writing a song one day but I didn't want anyone to see it because it wasn't done. But then I left the band room and forgot my notebook that had my song in it."

"Then Kacey and I found it," Stevie adds, "and Kacey wanted to read it to find out who his 'Lady' was so we could help him out. At first I didn't want to. But, Kacey convinced me to. So, we read it and…"

"And they both thought it was for them!" Kevin and Nelson interrupt.

"You want to interrupt me again?" Stevie asks them.

They hang their heads, "Sorry Stevie."

"Like they said, we both thought that he wrote it about us. So we did what we could to find out which one of us he liked."

"But that didn't work," Kacey speaks up, "so we confided in Kevin and Nelson. We then realized that even if Zander did like one of us, it could have possibly ruined the band if one of us started dating him."

"So we tried to make him less interested in us. But it backfired because he just got more inspiration to finish his song."

"Then Kevin and Nelson told me that Kacey and Stevie read my song and thought that I liked them. I immediately knew what I had to do. I asked the both of them, and Kevin and Nelson, to come to the band room so I could share my song with them."

"So," Stevie continues, "we sat on the couch with our eyes closed and he sang to us. At the end, he asked for his Lady's hand. We both held our hands out and then…."

"He grabbed a dog's hand! Cause Lady is the name of his dog!" Kevin and Nelson burst into fits of laughter.

"Yes," Stevie says smirking, "and then Kacey and I sprayed the boys with liquid dog food and let a pack of dogs get at them."

"Wow," Moxie says shocked. "That is one interesting story. Zander, would you mind sharing with us this song that you wrote?"

Zander smiles, "I'd love to Moxie." He looks off to the side and then Grace emerges and hands him his ukulele. "Grace King everybody." He says, motioning to her as she walks back off stage. He spends a moment tuning his uke and then begins to strum.

**Hey baby.**

**I know how you get.**

**When I'm running around, without you-oo-oo.**

**But darling,**

**Just understand.**

**Ain't nobody around here, quite like you-oo-oo.**

**We're unconditional.**

**You're my lady,**

**Beautiful how we click got me walking on sunshine.**

**Oh my baby, **

**We could stare at the moon everything would be alright.**

**Oh my baby!**

**With you it's a stroll in the park,**

**Cuddled up on the couch after dark. **

**You're, you're my lady.**

As he strums the last chord, the audience erupts into loud cheers.

"Thank you for that Zander. That was amazing."

"You're welcome Moxie. Anytime." He reaches out and Grace emerges once again and grabs his ukulele returning to the side.

"And you wrote this song for your dog?"

"Well," Zander says, "not exactly." The rest of the band immediately turn their heads toward him in shock.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Stevie asks him.

"Well, it _was_ for my dog, but not for the reason that you think. You guys were right that day, I _did_ write it for one of you," the audience gasps in shock as the two female members of the band just stare at him, "but luckily it was an easy cover up because my dogs name is Lady. I didn't realize it when I wrote it, but I couldn't let you guys know who I liked cause I didn't want to ruin the band. So I made you guys think that I wrote it for my dog."

"Zander Robbins. That was very evil. But very clever at the same time," Stevie speaks up, patting him on the shoulder, "and I love that."

"Well I love _you_," Zander says.

"Woah," Stevie says removing her hand from Zander's shoulder while everyone in the audience is dead silent. "What did you just say?"

Zander reaches forward and grabs her hands in his, "I said, I love you Stevie. I always have but I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want to risk the band breaking up if things between us didn't work out. When I found out you read my song, I freaked. I didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted to sing it for you, but I didn't want you to find out. So, I pretended that it was for Lady. I still got to sing it to you, but not how I wanted to because I was singing to Kacey as well to help cover it up. My insides were jumping whenever you would react during the song. The way that you scrunch up your nose, I love that. And your face when I said it was for my dog, it hurt me. But I couldn't let you know the truth. After that, I completely struggled with my feelings for you. Every time a guy flirted with you, and you flirted back, it killed me. Every time we performed, I would watch you. The way you would get completely lost in the music. That's when I really knew that I loved you. And now, I can't keep it inside anymore. I love you Stevie Baskara. You're my best friend, and I love all the moments we have spent together as friends. But, I want to be more than just friends with you Stevie. I love you."

Stevie sits there for a moment, mouth hanging open in complete shock from the sudden confession of love for her from her best friend in the entire world.

"Well? Say something."

Stevie closes her mouth. And then, instead of speaking, she lunges forward, capturing Zander's lips with hers in a kiss. Her hands drop his and wrap themselves around his neck, while his hands land on her waist. When they break apart due to the need of air, they rest their foreheads against each other and breathe heavily. "I love you too." She says smiling. Zander smiles back at her.

"Well," Moxie says causing the two to jump apart and blush, "unfortunately, that is all the time we have for today. From the Music Scene, I'm Moxie Morris, saying thank you for watching and have a good night."

"And we're clear!" The producer says to everyone in the studio.

Moxie stands up from her chair and makes the rounds thanking the entire band and congratulating Zander and Stevie, then walks off stage to her dressing room. The band waves to the audience and then quickly exits to go backstage.

"Okay you two," Kacey says, once they are completely backstage, "that was a very risky move to make Zander. Live on National TV. But, I guess it all worked out in the end, because you two are together, Kevin is happy for some odd reason, and everything is all good. Now, let's go out and get some food, because I'm kind of hungry."

The band discusses where they should go eat and finally agree on the pizzeria closest to them. They all walk out to the limo in the parking lot to go to dinner. Zander and Stevie linger behind the rest, holding each other's hands with their fingers interlocked, Stevie's head on Zander's shoulder, both of them completely quiet, just enjoying the feeling.

Neither of them ever would have thought that a talk show would bring the two of them together. But it did. And they couldn't ask for anything else.

**Well? What did you all think? Please feel free to leave your questions, comments, story suggestions, etc., in the review section. **

**Also, did you guys see the new episode from Saturday?! What the heck! There was so much Zolly going on! It disgusted me to no end! I was seriously freaking out! And if you look closely enough, it totally looks like Stevie was disgusted too, and a little bit jealous of the fact that Zander and Molly were flirting with each other. Not cool David! Not cool!**

**Okay, I'm done ranting! Bye! Go review! **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	3. Forgiving in a Taxi Cab

**Hi loves! I'm back! And you didn't have to wait for an eternity! Haha! So, here is the next chapter for this collection. I saw this prompt on a website and I immediately got this idea. I hope you enjoy it! **

**DreamOutLoud31: What a butt face. There better be some major Zevie in the last or second to last episode!**

**Hoaluvpatrome567: Exactly! Hence, one of the reasons for that chapter. And I totally agree. If you look close enough, you can see the faces that she makes. **

**Story time!**

"Taxi!" The 25 year old brunette yells, waving down a taxi cab. She pulls the collar of her jacket tighter around her neck and shivers slightly from the cool night air. Even though it is February, New York is still pretty cold. When the taxi pulls up beside her, she turns around and bends over to pick up her suitcases off of the ground. She goes to the back of the cab with the driver, places her suitcases into the trunk and closes it. Going around to the backseat, she gets in, not noticing the woman with black hair sitting next to her, a hot coffee cup in one hand, and a cell phone in the other.

"29th and Broadway please!" Both women say at the same time and then look at each other.

"Stevie?!"

"Molly?!" Both women are completely shocked. They haven't seen each other since their high school graduation seven years ago. And at that time in both of their lives, they hated each others guts.

"Since when did you start calling me Stevie? I thought I was Loserberry?"

Molly smiles, "Stevie. That was in the past. I've grown since then and realized that I was wrong in everything I did and said."

"Therapy?" Molly goes silent. As well as Stevie. "So," Stevie says after a moment, "what are you doing in New York?" she asks Molly. After all, they are stuck in a cab together, the least they can do is talk to each other.

Molly looks at her, "I work here. I'm a lawyer at the firm on 4th."

"Wow. I don't think I ever imagined that one day _you_ would be a lawyer."

"Neither did I. But, even like when I was a child, I love to get my way and be right." They just laugh. "So what are you doing in New York?" Molly asks this time.

"I live here too actually. With my fiancé." She lifts up her left hand to show it to Molly, with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Molly exclaims, grabbing Stevie's hand in her own and admiring the ring. "That is so cute! Who is the lucky guy?"

Stevie smiles, "Zander."

Molly looks up at her wide-eyed, "Zander? As in, the Zander we went to high school with, Zander?" Stevie nods her head. "Good for you Stevie," Molly says dropping her hand, "I always had a feeling you two would end up together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey! You didn't tell me what you do for work."

"OH! Yeah! Zander and I run a music school for kids and teens. It's a big hit. Everyone loves going. It's usually a summer thing, because of school and stuff. But we also do some private lessons during the school year."

"Wow. That's really cool that you guys are doing that. Maybe I'll stop by sometime on a lunch break."

Stevie smiles, "I'd like that. Let me give you the address." Molly pulls out a pad of paper and a pen from her purse and hands them to Stevie. She accepts the pen and paper, writing down the address for the music school. When she's done, she hands the paper to Molly. "Okay. That's the address for the school, and I also wrote down my cell, in case you ever need anything."  
"Awesome." Molly uncaps the pen in her hand and flips to a new piece of paper. When she's done scribbling on it, she tears it off and hands it to Stevie. "This is my cell, in case _you_ ever need anything. Stevie smiles and accepts the paper.

"Thanks."

"We're here ladies." The driver says turning around to face the two women.

"Thank you." They reply at the same time. They both open their respective doors and climb out of the cab. The driver emerges as well, going to the back to help Stevie unload her stuff, while Molly goes to the nearest trash can and tosses her coffee cup in it.

"Thanks," she says. As Stevie reaches down to pick up her luggage, Molly reaches down as well and grabs one of the bags. Stevie stands up straight and looks at her, "Thanks."

"No problem." The two women gather all of their things and then turn and head into the apartment building they are standing in front of.

When they get into the lobby, they head towards the elevators, and press the button to go up, and then wait. Once it reaches them, they step inside, and Stevie presses the number 4, followed by Molly pressing the number 6.

"I can't believe that after all the time we have been living in this building, we have never run into each other until now. In a taxi cab." Stevie says.

"It is weird, isn't it." Molly replies. They stand there for a moment in an awkward silence, just staring at the elevator doors in front of them. Then Molly turns to face Stevie, "Can you forgive me?" She blurts out. Stevie turns and looks at her confused. "Can you forgive me, for everything I ever did to you in high school?" She repeats.

Stevie just looks at her, "No." Molly's face drops. Then Stevie smiles, "Not unless you come to the wedding."

Molly's face brightens up, "I'd love to."

"Great. I'll text you with all the details."

"I'm looking forward to it." Molly exclaims and then remembers the suitcases on the ground. "Quick question. If you live here, what's with the suitcases?"

Stevie looks down as well. "Oh! My brother's wife was having her baby and they wanted me there with them. Then I decided to stay with my parents for a little while because I haven't seen them in forever."

"Ah. That makes sense. Niece or nephew?"

"Nephew. And he's the cutest."

"Cool. I bet you're going to be a terrific Aunt."

Stevie just smiles and then the elevator bell dings, followed by the doors opening.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you later though? Maybe tomorrow you can over for dinner?"

"Sounds great." Molly replies.

"Awesome. Well, I better go now before Zander freaks out." The two laugh as Stevie picks up her luggage and steps out of the elevator.

"It was good seeing you Stevie." Molly smiles and waves from inside the elevator.

Stevie turns and smiles back, "You too Molly." Then she turns around and continues down the hallway as the elevator door shuts.

"I'm home!" Stevie announces as she shuts the apartment door behind her. She sets her suitcases down by the door, places her keys in the basket on the table by the door, and removes her shoes, setting them by the door as well.

"Hey baby," Zander says emerging from the hallway with his guitar. "How was the trip?"

Stevie walks to the couch and flops down on it, her head on the arm of it, and her feet on the actual couch. "It was great. I have a nephew. And soon, he'll be your nephew too."

"That's great Steves." Zander replies, setting his guitar down on its stand and walking towards the couch. He lifts up Stevie's legs high enough and sits down on the couch, putting her legs back down so they are across his lap. "I can't wait to call him my nephew. And I especially can't wait, to call you my wife." He says looking at her lovingly.

"Oh don't be so cheesy. I think we should invite Molly to the wedding. You're such a dork."

"What did you just say?" He asks her in shock.

"You're such a dork."

He rolls his eyes. "No, before that."

"I said we should invite Molly to the wedding." She uses her arms to prop herself up on the couch.

"Why would you want to invite Molly Garfunkel of all people to our wedding?"

"Well, I ran into her when we accidentally got the same cab. So we got to talking. She lives in this building you know; on floor 6. And get this, she's a lawyer now."

"Wow. You were actually able to have a civilized conversation with her without wanting to scream?" Zander teases.

"She's not like that anymore Zander," Stevie tells him seriously, "She's changed. And before you say anything, I just know. I've been tricked and tormented by her enough to know when she is being genuine and sincere."

"Well," Zander says hesitantly, "if you really trust her and want her to come to the wedding, then I guess she can come."

Stevie smiles and then moves so she is sitting on Zander's lap facing him, "Thank you!" She kisses him on the lips.

"Anything for my girl," he smiles when they pull apart.

Stevie stands up from her spot and begins to head down the hallway to the bathroom for a shower. She sticks her head out the door and shouts to Zander, "Oh, and by the way, she's coming over for dinner tomorrow night."

Zander sighs and shakes his head. Oh Stevie.

**Well? You like? Cause I do! Please leave any comments, question, story suggestion, etc. in the review section below! Can't wait to hear what you thought!**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	4. Save the World

**Happy Halloween my loves! Hope you are all going to have an amazing Halloween. I know I will. Hopefully. :)**

**So, this idea, came from when I went to the timber's game with my dad the other dad. They have this giant video board where at one point in the game, they give Happy Birthday's and make announcements, show the players, things like that. So I got this idea. And, they don't actually have a half-time show, but I decided to make one for this. Cause I thought It'd be freaking cute! Also, this was originally supposed to be at one of their concerts, but then I changed it. **

**Also, I'm still freaking out on the inside! Wanna know why?! Yesterday, on twitter, on his private account (which is following me btw), Max was doing a follow spree. He was already following me, so I decided to just tweet him. I asked him if he saw the cover that me and my little sister did of his and Victoria's Maroon 5 Medley. And he tweeted me back! He said, "no, you can send me the link and I'll check it out!" Exact tweet. Exclamation point and everything! So I sent it to him. He hasn't responded yet though. :( But it's okay. He will eventually. **

**Enough ranting! Story time! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jeld-Wen Field, the Portland Timber's (though it'd be cool), Bon Jovi's song Save The World, or HTR. **

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRH TRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHT RHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

July 21st, 2021; Jeld-Wen Field, Portland, Oregon

Zander leans over, placing his hand on Stevie's leg, "Hey babe? The guys and I are going to get some food from the concession stands. Do you want anything?"

Stevie looks over at him, "Just a hot dog. You know how I like it."

"That I do. Be back in a minute." He stands up, placing a kiss to her head, and then turns, motioning to the other guys to follow him. The other guys being, Kevin, Nelson, and Dean. The other girls being, Kacey, Grace, and Molly.

Stevie turns to her right to face the other girls, "So, how are you guys enjoying the game?"

"I'm completely confused." Kacey replies.

"Yeah," Molly adds, "and I'm bored."

"Well I'm enjoying it!" Grace smiles, "I love soccer."

"Everyday you learn something new." Molly says in regards to Grace loving soccer.

"What about you Stevie? Do you like soccer? Or this team? Because I don't think you have enough spirit." Molly says, eyeing Stevie's outfit. Her outfit consists of a green and white women's jersey, with Alaska Airlines in cursive on the front, and DIKE 19, across the back. Around her neck, she had a green and white checkered PORTLAND TIMBERS scarf; she is wearing a Portland Timbers logo necklace, bracelet, and earrings. On her head, she has a green baseball cap with a white bill, with the Portland Timbers logo on the front. She is wearing green eye shadow and had PTFC written across her face in green and white face paint. Her nails are painted green and white, alternating colors. Needless to say, she is a huge fan, as well as Zander, who is dressed similarly, but not exactly as she is.

Stevie just ignores Molly's comment and turns her attention back to the field to watch the players warm up during half time.

"_If you would all please turn your attention to the video board for Happy Birthday's and special messages." _The announcer says over the speaker.

Everyone turns to look at the board as the announcer reads from it. _"Happy 13__th__ birthday to Allison Turner. Love, mom and dad." _The announcer keeps talking and Stevie sort of zones out, until she hears something that makes her look to the board again. _"And to my wonderful girlfriend, Stevie, a happy anniversary of the first day we met and became best friends. Love Zander."_ Stevie stares at the board and sees the message up there, along with a photo of her and Zander together. Taken rather recently, he had his arms wrapped around her, and she was laughing because he had been tickling her, and he was also giving her a kiss on the cheek. Stevie smiles at the memory.

"_And now,"_ the announcer says again, _"playing a new song for you guys today, please welcome Zander Robbins from Gravity 5!" _Everyone in the crowd cheers super loud, except for four certain girls who were completely confused and surprised.

"Hey everybody. So you probably already know, but I'm Zander. And my friends down here with me, are Kevin Reed and Nelson Baxter." Everyone cheers again. "I'm gonna sing a little song for my wonderful girlfriend Stevie Baskara. The summer before senior year, was the toughest year of my life, and Stevie was there for me. And we knew it was love. So baby, here's to eleven years of being my best friend, and eight years of being the best girlfriend ever."

The girls look at Stevie to see her smiling.

As the boys begin to play, they are being shown on the jumbo screen, in a split screen, with the other side showing Stevie in the stands. Kevin begins on the drums, followed by Zander on his guitar, as well as Nelson on the keyboard. And finally, Zander begins to sing.

**I never went to college,**

**I don't have a degree.**

**Let's say I went to night school,**

**I learned all I know on the streets.**

**I wasn't born a rich man,**

**I ain't got no pedigree.**

**The sweat on this old collar,**

**That's my Ph.D.**

**It comes down to this,**

**I wouldn't exist.**

**Without you it ain't worth the grind.**

**I'd fight for one kiss,**

**On a night like this.**

**You make me feel I could fly, like**

**I can save the world,**

**Since the night your love saved me.**

**Maybe I can't save the world,**

**But as long as you believe,**

**Maybe I can save the world**

**I've got to confess,**

**Sometimes I'm a mess.**

**And sometimes I step out of line. **

**Like this old tattoo, **Zander lifts up the side of his jersey slightly to show Stevie the tattoo he has that matches hers, causing the fan girls in the crowd to scream, and Stevie to blush. Then he puts it down.

**I ain't shiny or new,**

**With you by my side nothing matters**

**I can save the world,**

**Since the night your love saved me.**

**Maybe I can't save the world, **

**But as long as you believe,**

**Maybe I can save the world.**

As Zander does his guitar solo, he gets completely lost in the music, while still throwing a loving smile in Stevie's direction, to which she smiles back at him.

**They can say its blind love,**

**But it's a fool who don't believe. **

**That'd I'd fly all the way to the moon, **

**Just to walk you down your street.**

**I can save the world, **

**Since the night your love saved me.**

**Maybe I can't save the world,**

**But as long as you believe.**

**Our love is even stronger,**

**Than God hoped it could be.**

**Baby, all it takes is, **

**Just a little faith in me.**

**To feel like **

**I can save the world**

**I can save the world. **

As he plays the final notes of the song he lets the guitar fall, so it is hanging behind his back. The fans scream and cheer, and Zander stands there staring at Stevie. She is holding her hands up to her face and has tears streaming from her eyes. "Well?" Zander says into the mic, looking at Stevie. Stevie rises from her seat and makes her way to the rail where there are some people with step stairs for her. The people help her down and she rushes towards Zander in the middle of the field, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. As she buries her face in his shirt, he wraps his arms around her waist to support her.

"I take it you liked the song?" Zander laughs as Stevie continues to hug him.

She pulls away and looks at him, "I loved it. It was amazing."

"I'm glad. Cause I have another thing to say this time instead of sing. He looks at her and she has a confused expression on her face, as do the fans in the crowd. Zander lets go of her and reaches his free hand into the pocket of his pants, and gets down on one knee.

Stevie gasps and puts her hands in front of her face again. "Stevie; you are my band mate, my best friend, and the love of my life. I love getting to see you everyday. But what I want, is to wake up seeing you every morning. There's only one way to make that happen. Stevie Baskara, will you marry me?" He asks her as he pulls out a small black velvet box. He opens it and holds it up to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. The ring is simple, not too expensive, but not too cheap.

"Yes!" Stevie whispers but still loud enough for Zander to hear. He smiles and stands up, removing the ring from the box and slipping it onto Stevie's extended left hand. Stevie jumps into Zander's arms again, hugging him. He just laughs and hugs her back tightly. When she pulls away slightly to look at him, he smiles and kisses her on the lips.

"What was that for?" she asks him when they pull away.

"For agreeing to marry me." She smiles back at him.

"I was glad to." She says. "Now, we should probably get back to our seats, the game should be starting up again soon."

He nods and the two grab hands, interlocking their fingers and make their way back towards the stair steps, followed by Kevin and Nelson, and Dean who catches up to them from the sidelines.

On the way back to their seats, people keep on congratulating them on their engagement; and they just smile and say thank you.

When they reach their seats, the guys find their spots next to their girls, and Zander and Stevie return to their end seats as well. The order being, Zander, Stevie, Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, Grace, Molly, and Dean. The girls gushed over Stevie's ring for a moment before focusing on the game as it begins again.

Zander and Stevie sit back in their seats, Zander's arm wrapping around Stevie's shoulders, as she leans into his chest. "I love you," Zander says into Stevie's ear, causing her to giggle because it tickles her.

"I love you too." She says back. "And you know, you CAN save the world."

"Oh, and why is that?" he asks her intrigued.

She looks up at him and smiles, "Because I'm gonna help you." He smiles back and leans forward, pressing his lips against hers lovingly.

**Well, I'm not too happy with how I ended that. I couldn't really figure out how to end it, so that is what you get. Deal with it. Just kidding! I love you! But seriously, I couldn't figure out how to end it. **

**So, have a happy Halloween, and let me know what you're being for Halloween. I'm gonna be death-eater from Harry Potter! **

**Also, suggestions! I have a lot right now, but it never hurts to have more!**


	5. Moments

**Hi loves! I'm back! Here's a new chapter for you all! I really hope you enjoy it! I skipped most of lunch to get this to you guys because I had this awesome idea and I couldn't wait to upload it! So, please review and read the bottom A/N if you want to know about this big announcement I have. K bye! Go read! :)**

Stevie enters the elegant ballroom, the cool air rushing towards her, causing her hair to blow gently. "Mommy! Mommy!" Stevie looks down to see a little girl with dark brown curly hair and tan skin coming towards her. Her five year old daughter Danielle, or Dani.

Stevie reaches down to pick up her daughter and hugs her. "Hey baby girl."

Dani pulls back slightly to look at her mom. "Where were you mommy?"

Stevie just smiles at the worried look on her daughters face. "I was in the bathroom sweetie. Now, where is your daddy?" Dani turns around and points towards the DJ booth that is off to the side of the dance floor. Stevie smiles as she watches her husband completely lost in the music he was playing out over the speakers. "What do you say we go and bug daddy?"

Dani nods her head vigorously to which Stevie just laughs. Stevie holds onto Dani so she doesn't lose her in the crowd, and makes her way to where her husband and best friend is. Zander Robbins.

"Hey Z," Stevie says when she reaches him, using the nickname she's used since they were in high school.

Zander turns his head and his smile widens at the sight of his beautiful wife, and adorable daughter. "Hey gorgeous," he replies kissing Stevie on the cheek.

"Daddy! What about me?!"

Zander laughs slightly and holds his arms out, "Come here Princess," Stevie smiles as Dani giggles and leaps into her father's arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck in a hug. Zander hugs her back and places a kiss to the top of her head.

Dani pulls back and looks at Zander with a big smile on her face, "Are you having fun with your music daddy?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for asking. And are you having fun with your Aunt and Uncle?"

Dani nods her head, "Uncle Nelson is teaching me how to play Furious Pigeons! I already got to Level 7!"

"Oh great," Stevie says, "Let's just hope she doesn't end up like _they_ did in high school. At least their girlfriends helped them to kick that habit."

"Yeah. Thankfully." Zander notices Stevie grimace for a moment and then she stops. It isn't a big enough grimace that anyone would have noticed, but Zander knew his wife well enough to notice things like that. "Hey Princess, why don't you go to the front doors and look out for your Aunt and Uncle. And when they get here, come back in and tell me, but make sure that they stay there for a moment. Okay?"

Dani grows a large smile on her face. "Okay daddy!" She leaps out of his arms, landing with both feet on the floor, and then proceeds to run out of the double doors out to the main entrance of the building.

Zander and Stevie smile at their daughter, and watch her run off excitedly. Zander turns to face Stevie and his smile immediately turns to a frown. "What's going on?" he asks her.

She just looks at him, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You always were bad at lying to me Steves," He smirks. "Now tell me what's going on. I saw you grimace. And don't try to tell it was nothing. Because I know it was something."

Stevie sighs and grabs his hand in hers, leading him to the table closest to them. Zander sits down on one of the chairs, and Stevie sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck to support herself. "I wanted to wait until later to tell you. Until I was absolutely sure. But, you caught me."

"Stevie….?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Zander asks, with a huge smile on his face.

"Really." Stevie says back, smiling as well. Zander leans forward and presses his lips against Stevie's in a wholesome, loving, passionate kiss. When they pull away, Stevie just looks at him.

"What was that for?" she asks him.

"For marrying me, giving me a beautiful daughter, and another baby on the way, for being my best friend in the whole world. For making me the happiest man alive. I love you."

Stevie looks at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Dang hormones. "I love you too."

"Daddy! They're here!" Zander and Stevie turn their heads to see Dani running towards them.

Zander faces Stevie again, "Looks like I'm on. Be back in a moment." He allows her to get up from his lap and then gets up from his chair, walking back towards his DJ setup, while she occupies the chair he was previously in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Reed!" Everyone in the room cheers as Kevin and Kacey walk through the doors, Kacey's arm looped through Kevin's, holding her bouquet in her other hand.

Stevie remains in her seat, admiring the happy newly wed couple, remembering her own wedding to her best friend and love of her life. She looks around the room at all of their friends and families who joined them for the momentous occasion. She notices her daughter running towards Kacey happily and then manages to work her way into her friends' arms; Stevie just smiles. Then she looks over to her husband still at his booth, playing some new music and doing a little bit more talking, relishing in the moment. How on earth could she have asked for anything better than this?

**Was that too short? I feel like it was, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you thought in the reviews. Along with any other suggestions for one-shots you may have. Thanks!**

**Now, on to the big announcement. Well, as most (if not all) of you know that next month (December) is Zevie month (does anyone know how that was decided?). So, I have decided to do something special for Max to give him for Christmas. I was thinking, all of his fans absolutely love him, and are constantly telling him over twitter how much they appreciate him and things like that. And I thought, what better way to show our love and appreciation for him, than a video! The video will include photos of Max that we (the fans love), as well as special messages from the fans to Max. So, if you want to participate, then please let me know. PM me if you want to know more about it! Not sure how long the video will be, depends on how many fans I get to participate. Also, if you have an idea on what I can call it, please let me know! Thanks! Bye! **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	6. Author

Hello loves! I know you were all probably expecting a chapter here. I'm sorry. But don't fear, because another one-shot is currently in the works. Just give me a little time to make it wonderfully awesome for all of you.

Now, onto the real reason for this AN.

Well, as you all know, next month is December! And that means Christmas! (As well as Zevie month). And so, I decided to do something special for Max to show him how much he means to all of his fans. So I'm putting together a little fan appreciation video to give him for Christmas. What I'm looking for, is your favorite pictures of Max, and then a message of some sort that you want to give to him. I'm not sure what I'm gonna title it yet, but if you have an idea, please let me know. And if you want to participate in the project itself, just PM and I'll let you know more about it. Please spread the word to all of your fellow Zevie/Mulu shippers. And I hope you all join me in this project for Max! It would mean the world to me if you did. Thanks!

Jellybean96 out!


	7. Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade

**Hi loves! Well, this is getting up later than I had originally planned. I waned to have it up the day of, or the day after, Thanksgiving. But sadly, that did not work out. So, I was finally able to finish it today, and I have taken over my mom's laptop for the night. So I'm uploading it. **

**I got this idea after watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade with my mom. I love to watch the parade and I want to perform in it someday. That would be the coolest thing ever. So, that is how I got this idea. **

**K, now go read. **

*November 27, 2015, Thanksgiving Day, New York*

Over a thousand people gather along the streets of New York, waiting for the festivities to begin. They watch as all the equipment is being set-up, the giant performance carpet being is being laid out, and the telecasting booth is being finished. 34th street is a buzz with the chatter and cheers of all the fans, waiting to see all the floats, balloons, performers, and iconic characters to parade down the street.

After a while, the parade begins to reach the end of the route, right there on 34th street. They watch as the first performances begin on the large green performance carpet set up on the ground in front of the Macy's storefront on 34th street. A few Broadway performances go by, along with a few dancing and marching band acts. Then, the real parade begins with the first float of the day. The crowd cheers as they watch all the fun floats, and crazy gigantic balloons float by them.

"And now," one of the parade telecasters speaks, "coming down the street now, we have our Music Is Life float. A giant Gibson guitar is on the forefront of the float, really standing out. And topping off the float, we have the hottest band in music today, Gravity 5. And they're going to shake things up a little today. Their guitarist, Zander Robbins, and bass player, Stevie Baskara, are going to sing today, instead of their normal singer Kacey Simon, who will be assisting with back-up vocals."

"You heard right folks," the other announcer spoke, "Here, live, with their latest hit, All Your Love, Gravity 5." The crowd in the streets cheer as the band gets ready to play.

The band members wave at the audience as they cheer. Zander pulls his guitar around to the front of his body and begins to strum the opening chords to the song. He waits as he plays, and then when the time is right, he sings.

**(Bold = Zander, **_Italics = Stevie, __**Bold Italics = both)**_

**I knew you probably think I'd never hear you calling from **

**A thousand miles away. **

**But anytime you feel defeated you should see that I keep**

**Every single word you say.**

**Cause you lift me up with all your love**

**When I can't see your face.**

**Oh what you do,**

**Oh baby,**

**Oh what you do.**

**So don't be thinking no one's listening, **

**To you.**

**Cause you're the only thing that gets **

**Me by.**

**Doesn't matter if you're whispering,**

**For you, **

**I would hear it even when you smile.**

**I wish that I could be next to you,**

**Standing there for you,**

**Cause I'd open up your eyes.**

**You should know that someone's listening,**

**To you.**

**So don't ever let me hear you cry,**

**Woah-oh-oh.**

_If I just close my eyes I can dream and feel your smile_

_Graze against my cheek._

_It's in the mind not in the sight where love fills the empty space_

_Between you and me._

_Cause you lift me up with all your love_

_When I can't see your face._

_Oh what you do,_

_Oh darling,_

_Oh what you do. _

_**So don't be thinking no one's listening,**_

_**To you.**_

_**Cause you're the only thing that gets**_

_**Me by.**_

_**Doesn't matter if you're whispering,**_

_**For you.**_

_**I would hear it even when you smile**_

_**I wish that I could be next to you,**_

_**Standing there for you,**_

_**Cause I'd open up your eyes.**_

_**You should know that someone's listening,**_

_**To you.**_

_**So don't ever let me hear you cry**_

_**Woah-oh-oh.**_

**Just close your eyes,**

**I'm by your side.**

**I'm listening,**

**I'm here for life.**

_Close __**(**_**Close your eyes) **_your eyes___

_I'm by __**(**_**I'm by your side) **_your side_

_I'm lis_** (I'm listening)**_ tening_

_I'm here _**(I'm here for life)**_ for life. _

_**So don't be thinking no one's listening,**_

_**To you **__(To you woah-oh)_

**Cause you're the **_**only thing that gets**_

_**Me by **__(Get by)_

**Doesn't matter if you're whispering**

_**For you **_**(For you)**

_**I would hear it even when you smile **_

**I wish that I could be next to you**

_**Standing there for you**_

_**Cause I'd open up your eyes**_

_**You should know that someone's listening**_

_**To you **__(to you)_

_**So don't ever let me hear you cry**_

_**Woah-oh-oh**_

As Zander strums the final chord on his guitar, the crowd begins to cheer again. The band just remains where they are and wave to the fans as the float starts to slowly move down the street. That was their last performance of the day and they were completely exhausted but they had fun.

As the float reaches the end zone of the parade route, it stops and the band jumps off, to head to their cars. They leave their instruments, which will be taken down and put in a truck to be taken back to their hotel until their flight the next morning back to California. "Well, that was totally amazing." Zander says as he walks up next to Stevie and snakes his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

She just smiles and leans up to give him a kiss on the cheek, "I agree. That was one of the coolest experiences ever." Zander smiles and kisses her back.

"Ugh!" Kacey exclaims, "Stop being all lovey dovey. It's so gross. But also kinda cute!" She grows a smile on her face. "And you guys did great together! Stevie, I don't know why we don't have you sing more often!"

"No Kacey," Stevie says with a serious face, "I'm not a singer. I won't sing all the time. That was a one time thing."

"But what if the fans want you to sing that song on tour or something?" She tries to reason.

"Then I will. But I won't be singing all the time. I get super nervous when I have to sing. I'm fine playing bass, but singing lead, there are so many words to remember."

"It's not easy for me either! I'm the lead singer! I have to remember ALL the words to EVERY song that we perform!" She turns her head to look at Zander, "Help me."

Zander looks down at Stevie and opens his mouth to speak. When he sees her death glare, he closes his mouth and looks at Kacey. He shrugs, "Sorry. My hands are tied." Stevie smiles in victory.

"Wuss." Kacey mutters under her breath but Zander still hears it.

"Perf." He shoots back. Stevie just laughs at the facial expression that Kacey gives them.

"Whatever," Kacey says, brushing off the comment, "let's just get back to the hotel. I need a little relaxation time."

"I agree with Kacey." Kevin says almost immediately.

"We all do Kevin." Stevie rolls her eyes. "Now let's go." The band reaches the van they had carpooled in and climb inside. Zander takes the drivers seat, Stevie sitting next to him in the passenger seat; Grace, who had caught up with them after their performance, joins Nelson in the row of seats behind Zander and Stevie; leaving Kacey and Kevin with the last row of seats. Once they are all seated with their seatbelts on, Zander starts the car and pulls out of the jam packed parking lot, heading for their hotel.

As they merge onto the road, everyone begins doing their own thing. Zander and Stevie turn on the radio, making sure that it is just the front speakers turned on so as not to disturb anyone else, and begin to sing along to their favorite songs. During an instrumental solo, Stevie looks over at Zander and just smiles at him.

He notices her staring at him, and looks at her when they stop at a red light, and turns the radio down slightly.

"What is it?" He asks her.

"Nothing," she smiles.

He thinks for a moment, and pushes on the gas when the light turns green, "You know, you really should sing a little more."

She sighs, "Please Zander, not now. And I already said no."

"Come on Steves. You have a really good voice."

"I don't know Z. Do you think that the fans would like me to sing? They're so used to Kacey singing all the time."

"That's just it. It'll shake things up a little bit. It'd be great! And as for them wanting you to sing; did you NOT hear that crowd today after we sang. They LOVED it!"

"I guess. But I'm still not sure if…."

"How about this. We start off slow. You can sing a couple duets with me or something. Get you used to singing in front of a large crowd. Then we can gradually work our way up to you singing by yourself. What do you say? For me?"

Stevie takes a moment to think, "Fine. For you."

Zander smiles and stops at another red light, "Awesome. And trust me, you'll be great." He looks over at her, and she leans forward quickly to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I know." She smiles, pulling away.

Zander glances back at the road and pushes on the gas again as the light goes back to green. Stevie turns the radio back up and they continue to sing along to the songs, completely ignoring the rest of the passengers in the van. They all had a great time that day, in the parade, and hopefully, they would be asked back again next year. They would definitely say yes in a heartbeat.

**Well loves, what did you all think of this little one-shot? I hope you enjoyed. Cause I had fun writing it. I also hope you all had a fabulous Thanksgiving. Cause I did. Turkey tastes so delicious! :)**

**On another note. Something completely amazing happened to me today. So, Lulu, and Daniel Durston were doing an online live radio show today with this guy Ruben Jay. During the show, they did a Q&A session through twitter. Well, I asked a question. (#askdaniel #asklulu would you ever consider recording a song with me?). Well, my question was the second one to be asked. When Ruben asked them my question, they said YES! I seriously freaked out! I almost cried and I got super hot, and I was breathing heavily. It was so crazy! And then, Ruben said, "So Gillian, if you're still listening, go to my website and e-mail with your contact info and we'll get something together." AHHH! That is what I think he said. I don't remember word for word. It was at like 6:30ish, and now it's almost 10. But anyways, I MIGHT GET TO MEET AND SING WITH LULU ANTARIKSA AND DANIEL DURSTON! I'M PROBABLY THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE RIGHT NOW! Okay, enough of my crazy insane pointless rambling, I just felt like sharing this wonderful moment with all of you. **

**Well, now go review. Let me know your thoughts. **

**Until next time, **

**Jellybean96 :)**


	8. Definitely a Keeper

**Hi loves! So I'm back to working on this collection now that Zevie month is over with. Anyways, this idea came from a photo I saw on Taste of Awesome. So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"And don't forget; when you are writing your synthesis essay be sure to…." I space out as my college English professor finishes explaining about this synthesis essay we have to write about how society tries to tell us how to live our lives and stuff. Lame if you ask me. I hate writing essays, especially college English essays. I don't even understand why I have to be in college right now. I'm the bassist in a band that is so close to being an international sensation! I don't need to be sitting in the back row of a college English class, learning how to write a type of essay that is probably never going to help me in life. But, unfortunately, all of our parents pooled together, and demanded that we all go to college and further our education in case the band doesn't work out. Oh please, we rock.

"Now, you have the next hour or so to work on your essays. If you have any questions, please come and ask me." The professor sits down at her desk and begins to work on something that I really don't care about right now.

I sigh, reaching down into the side pocket of my backpack and pull out my phone. A black iPhone with a customized Gravity 5 case that only the members of the band have; no one else. We had the cases specially made. I click on the home button to brighten the screen, and smile at the lock screen photo. It's a photo of my boyfriend Zander and I; Zander is kissing me on the cheek and I'm smiling and scrunching up my nose in the way that he thinks is really cute or something. I slide to unlock and put in the pass code, 0721, which is the month and day we got together.

After it's unlocked, I go into my messages and click on the one between Zander and I from last night. I click in the box and send him a message.

**I'm so bored**

I wait for the message to send and then I stare down at the assignment sitting on my desk. I groan quietly to myself, not wanting to do my work right at this moment.

I feel my phone vibrate in my lap so I look down. A new message from Zander. I open it and read.

_I'm sorry baby. Where are you? What are you doing?_

I smile at his concern and type a reply.

**English class. Supposed to be writing a synthesis essay right now. Still an hour left of class though. Please just kill me now.**

I hit send and wait for a moment, and not more than a second later, I get another message from him.

_That sucks. But I think I have a better idea than killing you ;)_

I smile and laugh quietly to myself.

**Oh really. And what would that be?**

_Wait for it. WAIT FOR IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

The next thing I know, the doors to my classroom bursts open, causing my head to pop up along with everyone else's; even the professor. All of our heads turn to face the door to see none other than Zander, standing in the doorway with his arms spread wide open and a terrified look on his face. I give him a _what-on-earth-are-you-doing_ look and he just makes eye contact with me really quickly. Then, he starts shouting as he walks forward, "Troll! In the dungeon! Troll, in the dungeon!" Then he stops and gets a blank look on his face. "Thought you ought to know." And he completely collapses on the floor of the classroom.

Everyone in the room bursts out laughing, including me and the professor. That was seriously, the funniest thing ever. "Well," the professor says when she is able to stop laughing enough to take a breather, "I think that is the cue to let class out early. But those essays are still due first thing tomorrow morning. Have a good rest of your day."

I smile and continue to laugh to myself as I pack up my things, putting them into my backpack and stand up from my seat. I lean up against the wall next to the doors and wait for Zander. I see him pull himself up off of the floor and get "thank you"s from people in my class as they walk past him. As the last person walks in front of him and out the door, he walks up and stands in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "What was that all about?" I laugh as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You were bored and didn't want to do your work. I was just mulling around outside cause I was lonely without you. So I came to cheer you up. And I remembered how we watched _Chamber of Secrets_ last night. I didn't actually think your class would be let out early, but I'm glad it was, because that means there's more time for _us._" He gives me his secret sexy smiles that he saves just for me and pulls me even closer.

I give him a smile back, "You're just so confident, aren't you?"

"More than ever."

"Well," I lean forward so my lips are only centimeters from his, "you can have me. If you can catch me." I whisper and worm my way out of his arms and slip out the door while he just stands there shocked. I laugh as I hear him jog behind me to catch up. When he gets to me, he loops one arm around my back, and the other around my legs, lifting me into the air bridal style, carrying me across the campus to our apartment building. I laugh and lean my head against his chest, closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat. It always calms me down, and Zander knows just what to do to make my day brighter. He is definitely a keeper.

* * *

**So? Did you all like it? I hope so! Also, I'm working on some new stories for Zevie. Not sure when I'm going to release them, but hopefully sometime soon. And I'll probably release a teaser type of thing for them first, to get you excited about them. If I can figure something like that out. Now, I'm gonna go and work on more Zevie stuff, and you're going to go and review. K bye!**

**Until next time,**

**Jellybean96 out!**


	9. Little Things

**Hey loves! I'm finally back. Sorry I've been a little MIA. I've been studying for finals and stuff, plus I've had slight writer's block. But I think I'm getting my mojo back. So, here's another one for you all! Hope you enjoy! **

**Also, quick thing. **

**FollowingTheButterflies: yes, the line is from Sorcerer's Stone. I can't believe I didn't catch that. I feel completely ashamed because I claim to be a super HP nerd. Oh well. **

**And, idea for this chapter goes out to my baby sister nikka001. Tweaked the idea slightly, but I think it's still the same basic idea. Also, if you haven't yet, you should check out her stories and show her some love and support. Now let's get on to my story! :)**

* * *

Zander and Stevie walk through the front doors of their high school, Brewster High, making their way down the hallways towards their band room. As they reach the door of the band room, Zander pulls a key out of his pants pocket and inserts it into the lock, turning it and then opens the door. Once the door is open, he walks inside, Stevie following closely after him, shutting the door when they are both inside.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Stevie asks Zander as she leans against the door and watches as he walks towards the instruments.

"Kacey wants us to make sure everything is ready for our gig tomorrow night in here." He answers her, already getting to work, making sure that the furniture looks nice and is where it's supposed to be. So she just stands back and watches as he messes with different aspects of the room.

A few moments later, Zander is leaning against the end of the couch, his arms on either side of it. He pauses where he is and looks up at Stevie, crouched over one end of the couch, "You gonna help or not?"

Stevie gives him a look and then proceeds to step forward and bends over the opposite end of the couch, grabbing it on both sides. "Turning it around, right?"

"Yeah," Zander nods, gripping the sides of the couch bending down to get ready to lift it. "You ready?" He asks, glancing up at Stevie. She bends down as well and then nods. "And lift."

The two pick up the couch, lifting with their knees so as not to injure their backs. When they have a good enough height on the couch, they slowly move their feet, turning the rather large couch in a circle so that it faces all of the instruments, move it back slightly, and then slowly set it back down on the floor of the band room, going around to the front of the couch, collapsing on it. Zander falls first, his arms going behind him, followed by Stevie landing almost all the way on top of him. Her head lands on his lower stomach, her legs land part on the couch and part on the floor, her arms fly up, smacking Zander in the face.

"Ow!" Zander exclaims at the skin on skin contact.

"Sorry!" Stevie says, removing her hands and sitting up.

Zander smiles, "I never said to move though." He reaches forward and grabs her hand in his, pulling her back against his body. She lets her body fall against his, molding almost like putty, fitting the shape of his body. Zander wraps his arms around her middle, clasping them together, and Stevie places her hands on top of his. The two just sit in a comfortable silence like they have so many times before, enjoying the company of each other.

As they are sitting on the couch, the lights in the room slowly start to flicker, picking up speed, and then go out all together. The room is filled with darkness and Zander and Stevie shoot up from their positions on the couch.

"What just happened?" Stevie exclaims, looking in Zander's direction, trying to figure out where his face should be.

"I'm not sure," Zander replies, slowly standing up from the couch, "But I think there are some candles in here somewhere. Let me see if I can find them."

"Okay, just be careful."

"Don't worry, I plan on it," Zander says back and then proceeds to run into the mic stand set up in front of them. "I meant to do that," Zander winces.

"Sure you did," Stevie rolls her eyes, though Zander can't see her.

Zander just ignores her comment and continues to make his way towards one of the cabinets they have lining the walls, searching for the many candles the Kacey decided to keep in there. For once, he is very thankful for one of Kacey's crazy ideas.

Once he locates the correct drawer, he pulls out a stack of candles and then turns around, "Come help me with these," he says to Stevie.

She pulls herself up off of the couch and carefully makes her way over to where Zander is, grabbing half of the candles from his arms. "Just put them anywhere?" she asks.

"Yeah. Wherever you can find a spot. Just make sure they aren't near anything flammable. That would be a disaster."

"No duh genius. I think I know that."

"Just trying to be helpful." He says and then begins placing candles all over the room, setting the larger ones by themselves, and the smaller ones in little groups; Stevie does the same on the opposite side of the room. When they are done setting out all of the candles that they can, they meet back in the middle of the room in front of the couch.

"So how are we going to light these?" Stevie questions, realizing they didn't exactly think it through.

Zander smiles and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a lighter, "With this."

Stevie squints in the darkness and moves her head closer to get a better look. At the realization of what it is, she widens her eyes, "Is that a lighter?"

Zander shrugs, "Yeah. So?"

"Well why do you have it? Do you smoke or something?"

"Relax Stevie. I don't smoke. I honestly don't know why I have it. I just do. Now do you want to light these candles so we can actually see each other?"

"That's probably a good idea," she replies and then reaches forward, taking the lighter from Zander. "How exactly does this work?"

Zander smiles and holds his hand back out, "Give it here."

Stevie reluctantly gives the lighter back to Zander and then crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"How about I light a candle and you can use that candle to light the rest. And I'll use the lighter."

Stevie huffs, "Fine."

Zander smiles again and reaches for the nearest candle, flicking the lighter on. He holds the flame from the lighter next to the wick of the candle, catching it. Once the candle is lit, he hands it to Stevie, who takes it in her hands and then carefully walks towards the other candles, lighting each and every one.

"That's better." Zander says when they meet back in front of the couch.

"Yeah, it is," Stevie replies, looking around the room at the soft glow coming off of all of the candles. She moves backwards and sits back down on the couch, patting the seat next to her, motioning for Zander to sit next to her.

Zander smiles and then sits down next to her, wrapping one arm across the back of the couch, around her shoulder; Stevie falls onto him, her head landing on his shoulder. "This is nice," Zander says after a moment of silence.

"What is?" Stevie asks him, slightly confused.

"This." He says simply. "Us. The band. I'm glad we started this band together. It seems like so long ago."

"It does, doesn't it? And now we're having our second anniversary band concert in celebration of when Gravity 5 was officially born." She smiles.

"Yeah. Oh, did you get the outfit that Kacey wants you to wear tomorrow?"

Stevie sighs, "Yes I did. But I don't wanna wear it."

"Why not?"

"Because. It shows off my legs too much. And the shirt is kind of tight. Plus, I just don't want to wear it. I'm not _sexy_ like Kacey is. I'll never be able to pull off on outfit like that."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop getting down on yourself Stevie. It's not healthy."

"Well it's the truth. Why should I not say the truth?"

"That's it," Zander says, "I can't hold out any longer." He moves off of the couch, forcing Stevie to sit up straight.

"What are you talking about Z?"

"Stevie. You're my best friend. But I don't like it when you start criticizing yourself like you just were. Or when you compare yourself to Kacey. Sure Kacey may be what the boys consider to be _sexy_, but you, are what I consider to be beautiful," Stevie opens her mouth to speak, "Just wait. Before you say anything. There's something else I want to tell you. Well, more like sing to you." He turns around and reaches out, grabbing his acoustic guitar that is leaning against the stairwell. He then walks forward and sits on the couch next to her, turning slightly so that they can see each other, and then places the guitar on his knee.

Zander looks down at the guitar and gets his fingers in the right position and begins to strum. After a few moments, he opens his mouth, and the lyrics just flow out of his mouth as he looks Stevie dead in the eyes, never breaking the contact as he sings to her.

**Your hand fits in mine**

**Like it's made just for me**

**But bear this in mind**

**It was meant to be**

**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**

**And it all makes sense to me**

**I know you've never loved**

**The crinkles by your eyes**

**When you smile**

**You've never loved**

**Your stomach or your thighs,**

**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**

**But I'll love them endlessly**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**But if I do**

**It's you**

**Oh, it's you they add up to**

**I'm in love with you**

**And all these little things**

**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**

**And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**

**And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep**

**Though it makes no sense to me**

**I know you've never loved**

**The sound of your voice on tape**

**You never want**

**To know how much you weigh**

**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**

**But you're perfect to me**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**But if it's true**

**It's you,**

**It's you they add up to**

**I'm in love with you**

**And all these little things**

**You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you**

**You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.**

**If I let you know I'm here for you **

**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.**

**And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**

'**Cause it's you,**

**Oh, it's you,**

**It's you they add up to**

**And I'm in love with you **

**And all these little things**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**But if it's true**

**It's you, **

**It's you they add up to**

**I'm in love with you**

**And all your little things**

As he finishes the song, he strums the final chord and continues to look at Stevie. He can see the beginning of tears threatening to spill over.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she says, choking back the tears. "But, I don't think I quite understand."

Zander sighs. He places the guitar next to him against the couch, and stands from his spot, moving to kneel in front of Stevie. She turns to face him. He takes a deep breath and then grabs her hands in his, looking her directly in the eyes. "Everything I said in that song is true. I love absolutely everything about you. They way you scrunch up your nose when you think something is really sweet but don't want to admit it; the way you can kick your brothers butts at leg wrestling yet you let them protect you when the time comes. I love the random stuff you say in your sleep when you're staying over. I love how you hum the tunes to yourself when we're writing songs together. There isn't a single thing that I can think of that I don't love about you. But most of all, I love _you. _You are the reason why I get up in the morning. I love walking into school and seeing your beautiful face. I love you so much Stevie. And I'll never stop."

Stevie just stares at him with her mouth open, she knew that Zander could be really sweet, but this, it was just straight up romantic. "Wow." Is all she says.

Zander gets anxious, "Seriously?" He drops Stevie's hands and stands up.

"What?" Stevie says.

"I just pour my heart out to you, telling you that I love you, and all you can say is 'Wow'?" Stevie starts chuckling. "So know you find this funny?"

Stevie stands up from her spot as well, standing directly in front of Zander, "That's not why I was laughing. I know you love me Zander. It was pretty obvious. I was just waiting for you to actually make a move."

"You knew?"

"Of course. They way you act when ever I would talk to Justin, or Mark, or Phil. The way you look at me whenever I would wear one of the ridiculous outfits Kacey picked out. I noticed everything Z. I was just waiting for you to vocalize it."

"So you knew this whole time?" Stevie bites her lip and nods her head. Zander sighs, "You wound me Baskara. Right here." He points to his heart with his finger.

"Just shut up and kiss me Robbins." Stevie says rolling her eyes.

"My pleasure." He replies, and places his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him. She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. They look into each others eyes for a split second and then close the small space between their two lips; something the two of them have been wanting to do for a long, long time.

* * *

**So? Did you like? Cause I did. Let me know your thoughts in a review! I love to hear your thoughts! **

**P.S., I'm starting a few new Zevie stories. Let me know if you want a preview on here. K bye! :)**

**Jellybean96 out!**


	10. Rockin' the KCA's

**Hi loves! I'm back! So, the KCA's happened on Saturday, and I watched them with my mom and little sister. I was very excited for certain winners, but then there were others where I was very disappointed. So, this story came about and I thought you all might like and enjoy it.  
****Have fun!**

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Kacey Simon, lead singer of Gravity 5, asks. She is sitting in the middle of the car holding all five members of the band, as well as Grace King. Everyone nods their heads as Zander pulls into the proper parking space and then turns around in his seat.

"Alright guys," he says, looking at each and every one of the people in the car, "Let's get out there and Hold It Down!" They all do their signature move and then unbuckle themselves from their seats, and step out of the car.

Zander walks around the front of the car as Stevie is getting out of the passenger side, "You ready baby?"

She closes her door and then turns to look at him, "OF course I am. We might actually win a Blimp! I'm so excited!"

"Well, don't get too excited. We've only been nominated. We don't know if we've actually won yet."

"Wow. Way to bring down a girls hopes and dreams."

"It's what I do," Zander says smiling to whih Stevie responds by hitting his chest.

"Hey love birds! Get over here!" Kacey says to the two of them. They both roll their eyes and then grab hands, linking their fingers together. When they reach the rest of their friends, they all stand in a circle.

"Okay guys," Zander begins, "No matter what happens in there, whether we win or not, it was an honor just to be nominated, and we need to be happy for whoever does win."

"Zander's right," Grace speaks up, "Now, let's get out there and rock the KIDS CHOICE AWARDS!"

The rest of them cheer and then they all turn and begin to make their way towards the KCA Orange Carpet, and dozens of screaming fans.

* * *

"And look who's coming down the Orange Carpet now! It's Gravity 5 and Grace King. Let's go talk to them and see what they're up to!" The young teen walks over as Gravity 5 and Grace make their way down the carpet, saying hello to all of their fans. "Hey there guys!"

"Hey," they all say back.

"So, tell me how it feels, to have been nominated tonight for favorite music group."

"It's such an honor," Kacey says first.

"Oh totally," Stevie says, "the fans have been so supportive through this whole process and we couldn't be more happy."

"And if you could slime anyone here tonight, who would it be?"

Everyone, except for Kevin and Nelson look at each other and then at the same time say, "Kevin and Nelson!" They all burst out laughing afterwards, including Kevin and Nelson.

"It would be an honor," Kevin says, "to be drenched in slime."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Nelson exclaims and the two of them smile at each other and do their crazy handshake.

"And Grace, what is it like being so close with the band, and knowing that they might possibly win a Blimp tonight?"

"I'm so grateful that they let me be involved with the band and with everything. And I'm so proud of all of them." Grace looks at Nelson and smiles, to which he smiles back and places a kiss on her cheek, enveloping her in a side hug.

"Well then, I'm gonna go ahead and let you all head in there. Have a great time, enjoy the show, and good luck!"

They all say thank you and then proceed into the building in front of them, greeting fans and signing autographs along the way.

* * *

"And your nominees for Favorite Music Group are…"

Everyone's heads turn to the gigantic big screen as the nominees are announced.

"Favorite Music Group. Big Time Rush," the screen flashes a small clip of their latest music video, "One Direction," the same happens for them as well, "fun," a clip from their music video as well, "Gravity 5." A clip from their newest music video appears, Kacey can be heard singing in the background while it shows a small clip of Zander and Stevie playing in the water on the beach together. The screen cuts out as attention is put back on the announcers up on the stage.

"And the winner, for Favorite Music Group is," there is a pause as the envelope containing the winner is opened, "Gravity 5!" The crowd cheers and screams, going crazy as the members of Gravity 5 stand from their seats and hug each other, making their way up to the stage.

Kacey accepts the Blimp from the young girl standing on stage and they all gather around the microphone, "Wow! This is completely amazing. We cannot thank you guys enough for supporting us through everything."

Zander moves Kacey off, taking the Blimp from her and then steps up to the mic, "This is the greatest day ever for us. And this isn't just our Blimp, this is your Blimp!" He holds it high in the air for everyone to see. "Thank you everyone!"

Kevin moves in and stands next to Zander, "We wanna thank all of you for your ongoing support and love, our parents for their support as well, our amazing record label."

Nelson moves in and steps up to the mic, "And the wonderful Grace King for helping as well. She really does a lot for us. Thanks babe." The crowd awes and Grace blushes from her chair.

"But most of all," Stevie says, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Zander's waist, him doing the same to her, "we want to thank one amazing person, who without them, we most likely wouldn't even have been nominated today, because they had the idea to start this band in the first place. That person is Zander Robbins!" the crowd cheers and claps as Zander looks at Stevie and smiles.

"Thanks baby," he says in her ear.

"You're welcome Z," she says back and then places a short and sweet kiss on his lips. He smiles into the kiss and then pulls back to hug her.

After a moment they both pull from the hug and then turn to face everyone, "Thank you." All five band member say, holding their Blimp into the air one last time, and then walk off of the stage and back to their seats.

* * *

Once they are back in their seats, they turn their attention back to the stage, ready to hear the last of the nominees and winners. Zander turns and looks at Stevie who is sitting next to him, "Can you believe we won?" he whispers in her ear.

"It's unbelievable," she says back, turning to look at him as well, "but I'm really happy about it."

"Me too. First time nominated, and we won it as well."

"It's pretty great, isn't it?"

"Absolutely wonderful," he says to her, leaning in close, "but you know what would make it even more wonderful?"

"What's that?" she asks, leaning in closer.

"If we got slimed," he says as he closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers.

And not a moment later, the two are drenched in slime, from the slime cannon that is on the center of the stage. They both pull from the kiss and wipe the slime from their faces, slicking their hair back with the slime. They look at each other and then they both begin to laugh.

"Guess you got your wish," Stevie smiles.

"Guess I did," Zander says back, returning the smile, "Now come here, my Slime Covered Rockstar." He grabs the back of her neck and pulls her towards him.

"You're so cheesy," she smiles against his lips.

"Stop talking," he closes the distance between them and kisses her in all of their Kids-Choice-Award-Blimp-Winning-Slime-Covered-Glory. And they couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Did you all like it? I hope you did! Cause I certainly enjoyed writing it! **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out! **


	11. Best Night Ever

**Hi loves! I'm back! I have a new one-shot for you all! I really hope that you enjoy this! This came about because I have Prom tonight! I'm so freaking excited! I'm going with my best friend, he's super sweet and we have so much fun together! So, yeah, I'm really excited! **

**Now, enough about me, time for the story!**

* * *

"Did you guys see the posters they just hung up around school?" Kacey Simon, lead singer of Gravity 5, says excitedly as she enters the band room. The other four members look up at her from what they had been doing and just stare at her. Kevin and Nelson put down the catalog of Furious Pigeons merchandise they had been looking through, and Stevie and Zander stop their very intense game of thumb wrestling.

"What are you talking about Kacey?" Nelson asks with a confused look on his face.

Kacey sighs in frustration and then looks at all of them, "The posters. The ones that were just hung up right before lunch during third period."

"Still don't know what you're talking about," Kevin says, shaking his head. Kacey rolls her eyes and then sits down on one of the arm chairs, "Prom posters. Senior Prom is coming up. In one month."

"And?" Stevie says, not quite getting the point.

"And, we are all going. We might even get to play the dance too!"

"Yeah, um, no." Stevie says bluntly.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. As in I'm not going to the dance."

"Why would you not go to the dance?" Kacey shrieks, "This is going to be the biggest night of our high school lives!"

"I don't want to go to the dance. And I don't really care," Stevie stands up from the couch and grabs her backpack, swinging it onto her shoulder, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and do something that doesn't involve prom." She gives everyone a final look and then exits the room, shutting the door closed behind her.

"Well," Kacey says in shock, "she's going to the dance. I'm gonna make sure of it." She then stands up from her chair, walking towards the door and out the room as well, a plan already forming in her mind. As for Zander, he grows a smile on his face, thinking of a special plan, better than anything Kacey could come up with, in order to get Stevie to go to the dance. He stands up from the couch, grabs his bag and ukulele case, and rushes out the band room door, ready to put his plan into action.

* * *

A week later, all of the student body of Brewster High gathers in the courtyard, as any normal day during lunch. Except for this time, the stage is set up, instruments sitting on it as well.

"What is this?" Kacey asks Stevie as the two walk into the courtyard, and set their bags down on Gravity 5's table.

"I have no idea," Stevie says, "I haven't heard anything about a concert. And I don't think that Gravity 5 was scheduled to perform any time soon."

"I guess we'll find out soon then," Kacey shrugs, going to stand in the lunch line, Stevie right on her heels.

"I guess so."

As Stevie and Kacey sit down at their table, they hear cheering and screaming all around them. They both look up to see Zander, Kevin and Nelson walk out onto the stage. "Hey everyone," Zander says, as he steps up to the mic, "how you all doing today?" Everyone cheers again. "That's great. Now, as you all know, there is a very special event coming up in a couple weeks, and I want to ask a very special girl, a very special question." There is murmuring in the crowd as the many fan girls in the audience whisper about who the mystery girl must be. "So, I wrote a song for this girl, and after I finish, this girl will be revealed. So here it is, This Smiles For You." He picks up his guitar off of its stand and then signals to Kevin and Nelson to begin playing.

**Oh you're on me, like a remedy  
****You're my melody, when you walk with me  
****You're my best friend  
****You're my best friend in this world.**

**When I call your name and I see your face  
****Yeah you save the day, all the clouds erase  
****You come and sit next to me, to me  
****Yes you are my number one girl**

**And when I look in your eyes  
****I know what's on your mind  
****You don't have to say a thing  
****You don't have to say a thing**

**Girl it's here in my heart I can feel we got something  
****When I'm feeling low you come running to  
****This smiles for you  
****Every second of the day I'm just thinking of you baby  
****You're more than a friend you're my lady too  
****This smiles for you  
****This smiles for you**

**Always listening to my every word  
****Feels so comforting,  
****to know that you heard  
****I'm so happy we can always be ourselves  
****around each other**

**And when I look in your eyes  
****I know what's on your mind  
****You don't have to say a thing  
****You don't have to say a thing**

**Girl it's here in my heart I can feel we got something  
****When I'm feeling low you come running to  
****This smiles for you  
****Every second of the day I'm just thinking of you baby  
****You're more than a friend  
****You're my lady too  
****And this smiles for you  
****And this smiles for you**

**Girl it's here in my heart i can feel we got something  
When i'm feeling low you come running to  
This smiles for you  
Every second of the day I'm just thinking of you baby  
You're more than a friend  
You're my lady too  
And this smiles for you  
And this smiles for you**

**And this smiles for you**

As Zander finishes the song, the crowd applauses and cheers for him. "Thank you, I'm glad you all enjoyed this song." He removes the guitar from his body and puts it back onto its stand. Removing the mic from its stand, he jumps down off f the stage and then makes his way through the courtyard, the crowd parting like the red sea. Once they are parted enough, he walks directly towards Gravity 5's table, to see Kacey and Stevie sitting there, just looking at him.

As he walks towards her, he speaks, "Stevie Baskara, you said last week, that you didn't want to go to the Prom. But you see, the thing is, no girl, not even Brewster High's resident bad girl, would ever say that they didn't want to go to their Senior Prom."

"I guess I'm just different." Stevie says to him, still sitting down.

"But that's just the thing," he says back, "You ARE different. Which is why, you are probably, the single most awesome girl here at this school. And you deserve to have the best Senior Prom ever."

Stevie blushes slightly at his remark and looks down, letting her hair fall down in front of her face. She looks back up at him, "You really think so?"

"I know so," he smiles. He reaches forward with one of his hands and grabs one of her hands in his, and pulls her up so that she is standing in front of him. "Now, Stevie Baskara, will you do me the honor, and be my date to the Senior Prom?"

After a beat, Stevie smiles at him, "I'd love to." Zander smiles back as the crowd cheers. Stevie reaches forward and engulfs Zander in a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck, while his go around her waist, returning the hug.

* * *

Music can be heard coming through the closed doors of the elegant ballroom where Prom was being held. Zander and Stevie approach the doors, having opted out of going in a group with Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, and Grace. "You ready?" Zander asks her.

"I guess so," Stevie replies, "Now let's do this."

Zander smiles and then grabs Stevie's hand in his, leading her towards the double doors. The open and the two can see the party in full swing. There is a DJ up on the stage at the front of the room, a snack table set up along one of the side walls, and a fairly large group of teenagers dancing in the middle of the floor.

Zander pulls Stevie through the doors and they make their way through the crowd, everyone stopping and staring at the two of them. Stevie is wearing a floor length, sky blue, spaghetti strap dress, with a pair of black heels. Her hair is curled up into a bun on top of her head, a few small pieces of her hair hanging down in front of her face. Zander is wearing a black tux, with a white dress shirt, and a blue tie to match Stevie's dress.

Kacey sees the two of them and rushes up to them, dragging Kevin along with her. Nelson and Grace follow behind them. "Oh my gosh Stevie!" Kacey exclaims, "You look absolutely amazing!"

"I told her the same thing earlier," Zander says, looking at Stevie, "but someone didn't want to believe me."

"Whatever," Stevie says back, "let's just go dance. Please?"

"Okay, okay," Zander turns back to Kacey, "I guess we're gonna go and dance now. So bye." Stevie drags Zander by the hand, pulling him towards the dance floor.

A moment later, the music stops and the DJ's voice comes on over the speakers, "Alright everyone, time to slow things down a bit. So grab that special someone and hold them close. A slow song starts and before Stevie can move off of the dance floor, Zander gently grabs her arm so that she faces him, "Stevie Baskara, may I have this dance?" he bows his down in front of her, holding his hand out to her.

Stevie giggles slightly and accepts his hand, "I'd love to dance with you Zander."

He looks up at her and smiles, then stands up straight. He wraps his arms around her waist as hers go up around his neck. He pulls her close and she lays her head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment.

"Hey Steves," Zander says after a quiet moment between the two. Stevie makes a noise in acknowledgement, her eyes closed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replies.

"How come you said you didn't want to come to Prom?"

Stevie pulls back and looks at him, "Cause I thought that the right guy wasn't going to ask me. So I figured that if this certain guy wasn't going to ask me then why should I even go and try to have a good time."

"And what made you change your mind?"

"The right guy asked me," she says quietly. He smiles at her response and she returns the smile.

"Great. Now that that is all straightened out, I have a question for you. Stevie Baskara, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she whispers. He smiles even wider than before and leans down, pressing his own lips to hers, closing the distance between them. "Thank you Z," she says against his lips.

He pulls back to look at her, "For what?"

She smiles, "For making this the best prom night ever."

* * *

**So? Did you all enjoy it? I hope you did. Let me know your thoughts in a review below! Thanks! K bye!**

**Until next time,**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	12. Fathers' Day

**Hey loves! I'm back! Miss me? Cause I missed you. :) Well, even though yesterday was Father's Day, (happy belated father's day to any fathers out there), but I did not get this done in time. So, I'm uploading it today. I hope you enjoy!**

**Replies:**

Lulunatic14: I'm glad you did. I absolutely love that song. It's fantastic. I do make them kiss a lot, don't I? Guess I'm just a romantic. :) Aww thanks, I'm glad you're letting it slip, haha! I plan to update a lot more this summer.

BlissfulRaven1504: thanks! Hey look! New chapter! :)

Guest: thanks!

MegaDiary123: thank you!

**Also, quickly, this one is for Lulunatic14. See if you can figure out why. :)**

* * *

At 7 am the alarm clock beeps, waking Zander from his deep slumber. He groans and throws his arm out, turning off the alarm clock and then turns over onto his side. He smiles at the sight before him, his beautiful wife Stevie, sound asleep. A pillow is tucked underneath of her stomach for support due to the fact that she is carrying his child, and has been for the last 9 months. According to the doctors, she could go into labor at any moment. He can't wait until he gets to hold his baby girl in his arms.

"Z?" a quiet voice breaks him from his thoughts and his eyes focus back on his wife. His eyes are open and she is looking at him.

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?"

Stevie uses one of her hands and rubs it across her stomach, looking down at it as well. "I feel like I'm going to burst."

"The doctor said that would be normal." They both lie on the bed in a comfortable silence until Stevie speaks up again.

"Happy Fathers Day." She says with a smile.

"But technically I'm not a father yet."

"Close enough. And do you really want to argue with your very pregnant wife? Especially when she can pop at any moment?"

"Right. Well, even though it's fathers' day, I'm going to make you a special breakfast now because it'd be very difficult for you to make me one."

"I like the sound of that," she leans forward and kisses him briefly on the lips. "And I'll just lay here. Maybe I'll get dressed. If I can manage it."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

Zander gets up out of the bed and leaves the room, making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He begins to get out everything he needs to make Stevie a wonderful breakfast when the phone rings. He walks over to the phone cradle and picks up the phone, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Zander?"

"This is he."

"Hey man, it's Kevin."

"Oh hey man. What's up?"

"Kacey was just wondering if we all could come over today. Spend the day with you and Stevie."

"Um, I think it should be fine. But first, when you say 'we all', who exactly do you mean?"

"Me, Kacey, Jason, Nelson, Grace, Lilly and Andy, Justin, Molly, and Catherine."

Zander sighs, "One sec. Let me check with Stevie." Zander sets the phone down on the counter and walks to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?" he hears her yell from their bedroom.

"Kevin just called. He wants to know if everyone can come over today."

"And by everyone you mean…"

"Kevin, Kacey, Jason, Nelson, Grace, Lilly, Andy, Justin, Molly and Catherine."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay," Zander walks back to the kitchen and picks the phone back up, holding it to his ear. "Kev?"

"Yep."

"She said that's fine."

"Okay. When should we come over?"

"Um, in about an hour?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

*1 hour later*

"I got it!" Zander yells up the stairs as the doorbell rings. He makes his way to the front door and opens it, revealing their large group of friends standing in the doorway.

"Hey Zander," Kacey says, "Can we come in?"

"Yeah, come on in," he opens the door wider, allowing everyone to enter into the house.

"Uncle Zander!" All the kids yell as they rush towards him.

"Hey kiddos!" he says back as he squats down, allowing them to wrap their arms around him in a hug.

"Okay guys," Nelson steps in, "let go of your Uncle."

All the kids groan and reluctantly let go of Zander before he falls to the ground. Zander stands back up and smiles at the kids.

"Where's Stevie?" Molly asks, as she passes 10 month old Catherine off to Justin, taking off her coat and hanging it on the coat rack.

"She's right here," all heads turn to see Stevie making her way down the hallway toward them, "Sorry. I just don't seem to be moving quite that fast."

Zander quickly moves in beside her and helps her walk to the couch. He helps her sit down and then sits beside her, bring her feet up onto his lap.

All the adults make their way into the living room while all of the kids go into the play room.

"I'm glad you guys are all here," Stevie says to all of their friends, "I don't think I'd be able to handle another day stuck in the house with this dork."

"Hey!" Zander feigns offense as the others just laugh, "this dork happens to be giving you a foot massage right now."

"And that's why I keep you around." She smiles, patting his cheek.

* * *

*20 minutes later*

"He really did that?" Stevie laughs at something that Grace just told them all.

"Yep," Grace responds smiling, "He's never gonna live it down."

"Come on," Kevin says, "it's been a month already. You still remember that?"

"Yes I do. And you helped Nelson do it too!"

"Yeah he did!" Nelson shouts, high-fiving Kevin.

"I just hope that…" Stevie trails off and lets the smile fall from her face.

"What is it?" Zander asks her quickly.

"My water broke," she says, looking over at Zander. His eyes go wide and he looks over at their friends.

"Kacey, go upstairs and grab Stevie's overnight bag, it's sitting on the floor in the closet. Grace, you get her shoes out of the closet, the black ones. Molly, you grab my car keys and wallet out of the basket by the door. Go!" Kacey, Grace and Molly all rush from the room, to do what Zander has instructed.

"What's going on?" Justin asks, "Is she okay?"

"Her water just broke." He turns back to Stevie, "Even breaths baby. Even breaths."

"Is there anything we can do?" Nelson asks.

"Yeah. Get all of the kids together. You can all meet us at the hospital."

They guys nod their heads in agreement and get up to go to the playroom to gather up their kids.

"Got her shoes!" Grace says running back into the room. She kneels down in front of Stevie and helps her put them on her feet.

"Got your keys!" Molly says running back into the room. She tosses the keys and then the wallet to Zander who catches them with ease.

"Got the bag!" Kacey yells running back into the room as well. She sets the bag down in front of Zander and all three women stand there, waiting for further instruction.

"Okay, Kacey, Molly, you two help the boys round up the kids and meet us at the hospital. Grace, you're coming with us. Let's go."

Both Kacey and Molly run off into the playroom to help with the kids as Zander picks up Stevie's bag in one hand and then helps Stevie off of the couch with his other arm. Grace supports Stevie's other side and they both make their way to the front door and out to the car.

When they reach the car, Zander tosses the keys to Grace, "You drive. I'm gonna sit in the back with Stevie."

Grace nods and goes to the drivers' side, starting up the car, while Zander helps Stevie into the back of the car. Stevie is sitting sideways on the backseat, her back leaning up against Zander's chest, breathing deeply.

"It hurts Z," she says, after not having said anything since telling him her water broke.

"I know it does baby, but we're gonna do this together."

Grace pulls up in front of the hospital and waits as Zander helps Stevie out of the backseat. "I'm gonna go park and then I'll meet you inside." Zander nods and then helps Stevie inside the building as Grace drives away to find a parking space.

When they get inside the building, Zander looks around, trying to find someone that can help, "Excuse me," he says to a young nurse passing by, "my wife has gone into labor."

The woman's eyes go wide, "Okay. One moment." She rushes off and then appears a moment later with a wheelchair and an older looking woman at her side. "Here. Help her into this."

Zander helps her sit down in the wheelchair and looks up at the woman expectantly, "What now?"

"We're going to take her back and get her checked out. Who's her normal OBGYN?"

"Doctor Carter."

"Okay. We'll inform him that she is here so that he can come down here."

"Thank you," Zander says and grabs Stevie's hand, following her down the corridor along with the two nurses. They make their way down the maternity wing and into one of the delivery rooms, awaiting the moment when they will bring their child into the world.

* * *

*3 hours later*

"Knock, knock." Zander and Stevie turn their heads to see all of their friends and family standing in the doorway to their hospital room.

"Hey guys" Zander whispers, "come on in." He holds a finger up to his mouth, signaling for them to be quiet. Everyone files into the room, the kids being wrangled by their respective parents. They all gather around the bed and look down at Stevie, sitting up in the bed, a tiny pink bundle in her arms.

"Everyone," she says quietly, but still loud enough to hear, "meet Danielle Kacey Robbins."

Kacey gasps, "You named her after me?"

Zander smiles, "Sure did. And Grace, Stevie and I would like you and Nelson to be her godparents."

"Really?" Grace smiles, tears building up in her eyes.

"Really," Stevie says with a smile, "And we've decided that although her name is Danielle, we're going to call her Dani, for short."

"It's a beautiful name sweetheart," Stevie's mother says, "and a beautiful daughter. She's going to grow to be absolutely gorgeous."

"That she is," Zander says, staring down at his daughter and wife with a look of pure love in his eyes.

After Dani has been passed around to everyone, and pictures had been taken, all of their family and friends leave the hospital room when visiting hours are over, leaving the family of three to themselves. Once Stevie finishes feeding Dani for the first time with some slight difficulties at first, the little tyke falls asleep quickly, allowing the two new parents some peace and quiet.

"She's so beautiful," Stevie says after a moment of silence, gently stroking the sleeping baby's cheek as she lies against Stevie's chest.

"Just like her mother," Zander says back.

Stevie looks up at him and gives him a look, "Stop being so cliché."

"I'm serious. And don't worry about getting me any type of present or surprise outing for father's day."

"Why is that?"

"Because, having our little girl born today, is the best father's day present ever."

* * *

**So? Did you like? Cause I did. It's actually funny, because I got this idea from my own experiences. Well, it wasn't me per say, but it's a family I'm close to. One of the girls that my mom babysits, who is like my little sister, was actually born 8 years ago on father's day. Awesome huh? **

**Hey, Lulunatic14, you figure it out yet? Well here it is, I didn't make them kiss in the end. In fact, I didn't make them kiss at all. :) **

**So anyways, please review and let me know your thoughts! It would be much appreciated. Also, I am done with school tomorrow, the 18****th****, so hopefully I will be updating a lot more during the coming months. **

**Until next time, **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	13. Future Kids

**Hello loves! Here's another one for ya! So, I got this idea from a photo thing that I saw a while back. And I thought that it was really funny, so I had to make it into this. I hope you enjoy!**

**Review Replies:**

Lulunatic14: oops! I totally missed that! But, I didn't make them kiss in the end, and that's what you said I do in almost every chapter. :) I'm glad you still enjoyed it though. I'm honored to be the first then, and you're welcome. I'm sorry you still have a week, just remember to enjoy your summer while it lasts.

Liz Marie: I want to say I'm sorry that you cried. But I like to think that it was tears of joy? I'm glad you think it was beautiful. :)

MegaDiary123: Thanks! That's a great idea. And yeah, I know the song, I saw that episode. And by the BIG question, do you mean girlfriend, or marriage? Just so we're clear.

BlissfulRaven1504: Thanks! I'm glad you love the name. :)

**Okay! Story time!**

* * *

*Stevie's POV*

Zander and I walk into our last class of the day, Health, discussing our newest song we were working on last night. We were up pretty late last night working on a new song idea we had for Gravity 5. It ended up with us falling asleep on Zander's bed, not that it was a big deal or anything. I've spent the night there too many times to count. So I just wore some of the clothes that I keep in one of the drawers of his dresser. Anyway, it is the last class of the day, Friday, which means it is almost the weekend! Yes! I love the weekend. But then again, who doesn't love the weekend.

"Stevie?!" I pull myself from my thoughts to see Zander standing in front of me, waving his head in front of my face.

"What?"

"You were spacing out and didn't respond to my comment about the song lyrics."

"Sorry," I say back as we move to our desks, "what were you saying about the song lyrics?"

We both sit down and pull out our notebooks for class, "I said that I looked over the lyrics again, and you are completely right, we need to change that part at the end. It doesn't really work with the rhythm we have going."

"See! I was totally right! And you doubted me," I reach over and lightly punch him in the arm.

He just smiles and laughs, turning to his notebook and opening it.

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_ "That's the bell class, please be in your seats," Our teacher, Mr. Hanston, said. It takes the class a moment, but everyone finally gets into their seats with their notebooks out and open. "Now, as you know, it is once again, Fun Day Friday. So I have a fun activity for class today," he walks to the front of the class behind his desk, and releases the projector screen allowing it to go back up to the top, revealing the whiteboard behind it. Across the top in large print, it reads, FUTURE KIDS! "Now, with your table partner, you are going to imagine that you're married and you have four kids. Doesn't matter what gender they are, you decide between the two of you. Then, come up with a name for each kid and why you named them what you did. You'll have the first half of the class for this, and then we'll share out. This will not be graded, so name them what you want. And…go!" Zander and I look at each other and smile. We are going to have some serious fun with this. I have so many clever and hilarious ideas running through my head. I'm pretty sure it's the same with Zander.

* * *

*Half the class later*  
"Okay class," Mr. Hanston says, approaching the front of the class, "pencils down, it's time to share out."

I can almost hear every pencil in the class being put down on the tables and papers shuffling.

"Now who like to go first?"

Grace's hand immediately shoots up, "Thank you Grace. Come on up."

Grace and Nelson stand from their seats and walk to the front of the classroom. Grace smiles and holds their paper in front of her face while Nelson stands next to her, smiling his head off.

"We have all girls," Grace starts, "and our first one is named Jewel, because jewels are really pretty." That's it, I'm going to zone out now. After Grace and Nelson, Kevin and Kacey go up. They decide on a boy, a girl, then a set of twin boys. Then Molly and Dean. They adopt all girls because according to Molly, she doesn't want to 'lose her perfect figure.' Please. That's when I really start to zone out, at least, until I hear my name.

"Zander and Stevie. Looks like you are the final two to share out. Front of the class please." I look at Zander and then we both approach the front of the class and stand next to each other.

"Well, our first child will be a daughter named Stacy. I'll be Stacy's mom, and I'll have it going on."

Then Zander speaks, "Our second kid is a boy named Luke. Then I can say, 'Luke, I am your father."

"Our third child is another daughter, named Narnia. So whenever I get something for her, I can say, For Narnia!"

"And finally, our last kid is another boy, named Sparta. So that when I introduce him, I can say, This is Sparta!"

We just stand there for a moment looking at the class, which is really quiet. Then all at once, the whole class, minus Molly, erupts into cheers and hollers. Zander and I just smile at each other and then go back to our seats. Oh yeah. We totally had the best names. Ever.

* * *

**So? Did you enjoy it? Cause I thought it was pretty awesome. But that's just me. So, drop a review and let me know what you think!**

**Also, if you have any suggestions, I'm open to em! :) Just leave them in a review or PM me. :)**

**Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
